Engens
by AzureSparks
Summary: Genderbend RomeGermania! Though... only Rome is a woman. Sorry. Rated M for lots of explicit things. Rome's been a woman for a while, now, but Germania doesn't seem to want to be near her...


Okay, so my Germania and I have this weird… uh… Genderbend thing in our AU where Rome and Germania totally live together and they've been reborn in the future. Something like that. Genderbend-wise, though, we contest that Germania is feminine enough that he simply becomes manly when GB'd, and Rome becomes a woman. So yeah. Have fun with this.

At the bottom, I left instructions for how to get to the Prequel of this.

* * *

It was quiet.

This made sense: the source of most of the house's ambient noise was holding her lips quite still, frozen in a permapout. Her hair appropriately messy from a restless siesta, Roma's eyes scanned the room, seeing nothing. She shivered a little, pulling up the covers around her. While her core was still more intensely warm than her lover's, the brunette's recently, suddenly slight form was more susceptible to the chill of cold. She wished he might've joined her in their bed, if only to sleep.

He'd be downstairs, else out in his ridiculous forest, fighting bears or befriending wolves or something. Anywhere but with her.

That initial instance aside, omitting that one time he'd made use of her new body, it was almost as though she repulsed him. He spent time with her, and of course they still slept in the same bed, the same room, the same house. The German even allowed for more kisses than normal, but if she tried to deepen one, he shied away quickly. Once, she'd even reached to caress a growing bulge while their mouths were connected, and he'd spooked and run for the safety of his trees outside. She didn't understand. He'd seemed so infatuated with her, before…

By the way they talked, it still sounded true. They'd lain in bed, and she'd murmured a quiet, albeit sultry, "_te __amo,_" beside his ear, and he'd replied with an, "_ich liebe dich,"_ and rolled over. His quick snore could have been false.

This was really beginning to irritate her.

It wasn't as if Aldrick didn't understand how needy Roma was. When she'd been a man, he'd allowed her to seduce him at least three nights out of the week (though sometimes grudgingly). Maybe he just didn't like to top all of the time, she mused, fidgeting. But he'd enjoyed it so much, that time…! He'd even managed to tell her so…!

She shuffled again, rubbing her knees together. Why wouldn't he just touch her? Roma was beautiful, her body almost like a goddess's, if not more powerful. Maybe the blonde was gay after all, turned off by her well-shaped breasts, she decided, inwardly cursing his silence. Maybe if he'd just tell her the problem…

Rome shifted one leg forward heavily, rolling her shoulders a little with an unexpected, if not faint, tingling sensation in her stomach. She blinked, blushing a little. What was that? She tried to recreate it, rubbing her supple legs against each other; the sensation grew, much to her delight.

This hadn't occurred to her, in this form.

She managed to sustain that feeling for a minute or so before growing impatient. Rome'd felt a lot more than this with Aldrick, even as her lips parted just a bit with pleasure. Years and years of women beneath her frame hadn't left her clueless of their sensitivities, but she was so out of practice with them, and this was so very different…

As her own hand moved understandably lower, under her control but with no well-defined intent, she twitched happily. Screw stupid, cock-loving Aldrick, she could deal with this herself…! But as soon as her slim fingers slipped past the patch of hair, she hesitated.

If she needed it this badly, couldn't she just get him drunk enough not to care who or what he was screwing? Where would her pride be, if she did this… Her digits spoke for her, pressing against her clit involuntarily. She inhaled. The blonde needn't know, and she was in the privacy of her own home. No loss of pride in this…!

No, no, she was thinking about it far too much; on those rare occasions she'd been resisted in her masculine form, she'd swiftly dealt with the issue there and then, without a care for location or present company. Vulgar, surely, but anything if not sure. She allowed the soft fingers to harass the sensitive nub, moaning quietly. No, no, she just couldn't let the thought from her mind…!

She kicked away the comforter with a shudder, forcing herself to need, to want, that fire. Her other hand lifted to her mussed hair, seeking a particular few strands, jumping when she found them.

"Stop fussing, just do it already, you need this," she murmured to herself, almost a chant, as she tugged on the influential hairs. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart rate increased, more southerly fingers picking up the pace.

Tanned face flushing deep, air quickly returned to her lungs, working up to a pant. She twisted the hair between her fingers, crying out a little, caught between sitting and reclining. The rebellious thoughts managed to be ceased; she slid her middle finger inward.

Now, nothing was quite enough, barely started and already worked into a heat. Gods, she'd needed this…! Another finger joined the first, desperately seeking out that spot the German'd utilized before. It alluded her, the unfamiliar walls contracting around her with each little wave that washed through her, either from the work her thumb still kept outside, or the pressure on her follicles…

Yanking on the strands a little less gently with a yelp, she twisted, half imagining the stoic bastard who wasn't there as a curling touch at last located the spot. She shouted his name once, probably too loudly to be reasonable, as she writhed, working to release all of that pent up tension, chest heaving. It wasn't as good as that other time, but she didn't care, eyes firmly clamped shut.

The light from the midday sun streamed in over her, glowing golden with a thin, thin layer of sweat.

"R-Rom—!" At first she ignored him, suddenly present in the room. His expression was terribly taken aback, as if he'd run here as quickly as his legs could take him. A leaf clung to his hair. The outburst only frustrated her, Roma was doing just fine without that cold jerk.

He moved across the room, closing the door behind him, slowly, taking mere seconds to comprehend her. Aldrick didn't dare touch the bed, swallowing, his pale cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He'd simply come to the call of his name, and so loudly… of course, he understood that part, now, and barely had time to be flattered before another moan cut the air. He shuddered, his pants growing tighter. Of course she was nude. Rome was Italian, of course she would sleep naked. Of course… she obviously wasn't sleeping, now.

The German cautiously crawled onto the bed, breathing hitched. His brunette was always so violent about these things… The hair could practically come out of her head, the way she was pulling at it…!

Aldrick reached out silently, forcing her hand from the slickened lips with some difficulty. She opened her eyes quickly, golden, to stare at him. He made a sort of grunt that she didn't understand, pulling her fingers up to his mouth, cleaning them of the fluid.

Roma spoke almost harshly, her voice half-ragged and lovely, "…w-what are you doing?" she panted, rebelliously twisting her tousled hair.

The German pulled himself up closer to kneel between her parted legs, somehow managing to focus on her face. He extracted her fingers to speak, "…what are you doing?" His deft tongue licked them again and she retroactively moaned, images of the time before flashing in front her. Aldrick looked at her levelly.

She frowned, the pout from earlier returning, "I was busy."

He sat her arm to the side, scooting up over her, she laid back compliantly, still frowning, hand in her hair detaching itself. The German's lips nearly trembled, speaking carefully, "Busy with this…? You could've… just…" he trailed off, and wasn't able to resist leaning down to kiss her. She was stubborn, but overridden easily, kissing back eagerly, needily. This was something she couldn't do on her own; she needed him for kissing…

Breaking away, she panted, eyebrows furrowing, "Could've just…?"

His clear blue eyes averted themselves, "…you could ask me, and… I'd…"

Her hands grabbed at his shirt, "Do you really need to be told?" Roma kissed him again, letting her other frustrations free, "You should know, by now, that I need you…!"

The paler, yet darker with blush at the present, face contorted a little, trying to make up his mind on what to do. The bulge in his pants was pressed against her stomach. She made up his mind for him, unbuttoning his jeans before he could tell her not to, slipping her hand inside before he could run. An appreciative noise escaped his mouth, her touch less than dainty at this point.

"W-wait…!" Aldrick sputtered, more close than he'd like to admit to bucking into her hands.

She didn't, pushing his pants down as far as she could from her position and freeing him of his boxers. Rome stroked him eagerly, wondering how quickly she could convince him to just do it, "Why~?"

He hesitated and shook his head, "…mn… n-nevermind…"

While this bothered her just the slightest bit, it wasn't at all close to how much she'd need if she was going to suddenly decide against this.

"…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing kisses to every part of his face, "I'm asking you, now, then."

He made another frustrated noise, but needed no more instruction, removing her hands reluctantly from his length, "… is it alright if I just…?" they usually led up to it.

"Just do it," she half-commanded, shuffling her hips impatiently, before he took a turn for the assertive and crushed their lips together, pushing into her easily. Contrary to what she'd thought, it wasn't as if he didn't like her like this.

He liked her too much, if anything.

She rocked against him, conveying her urgency well enough until he sped up to meet her. A tear left her eye, but he didn't worry for it, this time. It was clear that she was enjoying it from the lovely cries and coos of his name, or other pet names, that permeated the air. It was equally clear that Aldrick was enjoying it; he kissed and caressed her skin with a finesse he'd only acquired through years of companionship with the Mediterranean.

That heat that sheathed him was more than he could recall; she'd been a woman for weeks, if not months, now. They'd only done it the one time… Too long, he inwardly groaned, cursing his foolishness.

Keeping it up for longer than one would initially assume possible, especially considering the pace they were managing, the horrendously awful noise that the poor bed below them was making, Aldrick was too far gone. He'd needed this, too. His name left her lips again, hoarse and burning. He'd needed that, too.

"…s-so close…" he muttered breathily, already halfway out, that sense of responsibility weighing in again.

She frowned, lifting and wrapping her legs around him, "…mmhm…?"

The German slowed, pausing. It took a lot of effort. Her frown grew.

"…n-no…! Why did you stop?!" Rome shuffled her hips again.

It was difficult, indeed, to detach himself. Aldrick pulled backwards to sit, and she stubbornly remained impaled, clinging to him in his lap. The bed made a pained noise, which they both ignored. The brunette was practically in tears with frustration. What was his problem…?!

"…I can't…" he finally said. She raised herself up, and then back down, on him, desperately. He managed to hold on, speaking, "…no, Rom, s-stop…" Reluctantly, he extracted himself from her, and it was far more difficult than it needed to be. Roma wanted to punch him.

"Cur?!" she shouted, her voice quieted with exhaustion. She sat on his knees, leaning into his chest. He squirmed uncomfortably, quietly reaching down to finish himself. Disappointment rolled down her cheeks, and she smacked away his hand, intent on doing it herself. It didn't take a lot. He came onto her stomach, like that time and yet, so very not the same.

Aldrick sighed, petting her hair quietly. That had felt good, physically, of course… but now, he just felt terrible. She cried and pulled at his shirt.

"…because you're a woman, now, Rom…" he started, and she sobbed harder. He had trouble starting again, for all of her fussing, "…I can't just… do that… into you… and expect there not to be any consequences, liebling…"

It took a minute for her to understand what he was saying, and even then, his explanation was only enough to calm her tears. The brunette clung to him, "What consequences…? I don't care… about them, 'rissime…" He peeled her from him, leaning down to kiss her.

"I don't need… to saddle you with a burden like that…" His kissed away the tears.

"…" she sniffed, "…it wouldn't be a burden… and…" Roma placed her hand over his heart, "I wouldn't be alone, either… so…"

He gaped at her, "…no. Wait… We're talking about the same thing, right…?"

"Sure. I could get pregnant, now that I'm a girl… and I'm saying… that if we're stupid enough not to use protection—because they have that, now, 'rissime—that it'd be alright. If I had your child." Each word was spoken as if she was still scared that he'd bolt. He certainly looked like he would. She hugged him close, "And if you don't want to, that badly… we'll look into modern things to prevent it…"

"…"

"……but I need you."

He sighed again, almost relieved, and yet, a little concerned, "…alright."

"…and you're not allowed to go without sex that long, again." She added.

"…w-why's that…?"

"…because that was kind of rough." She laughed, nuzzling into his chest.

* * *

My prompt was just, "WRITE FEMROME MASTURBATING PLEASE, BABY. I LOVE YOU." With a whole lot of hearts. I hope this works. :'D

Uh, and if you want to read that "other time," it's located at our forum. I don't think FF likes links, though, so I'll tell you where to find it.

The forum is "The Whole World Belongs to Us" (stupid name, lol) so locate that via google or something.

The thread is located in the Europe section, in the Italy AT THE BOTTOM. The first one is normal, has some of our other threads, but the other Italy section is for Genderbend. The thread is called "It is Winter."

It's pretty damn hot.

Thanks, guys. If you enjoyed it, drop me a review or something? I love to hear from you.


End file.
